Flipped
by Your Great Escape
Summary: James Potter has always been an arrogant prat. I never dreamed that he could kiss like that. Or that he would spend his entire summer flipping my world upsidedown. Told by both James & Lily.LS LJ
1. Prologue

**Flipped**

**James Potter has always been an arrogant prat. I never dreamed that he could kiss like that. Or that he would spend his entire summer flipping my world upside-down. (Told by both James & Lily.)**

There were very few day when I had total peace in the dorm. Today was one such day, but only because it was the last day of sixth year. Everyone else was hanging out with their friends, as I had been earlier, in the common room. Unfortunately, it was raining, and we were all stuck inside, talking and packing and reading and doing whatever else on the floor of the common room. In twenty-four hours, I knew I would be home, helping to plan what horrendous shade of pink I would be forced to wear at my sister, Petunia's, upcoming wedding. On the bright side, however, I wouldn't have to worry about James H. Potter, infamous prat.

My eyes returned to my novel, where Pierce Conley was seducing Audrey Quinn in the kitchen. They had already done in it in the bedroom, on the living room couch, on three of the walls in the house. I had been reading in the common room earlier, where James Potter had seen fit to embarrass me by confiscating my book and reading it aloud to the entirety of Gryffindor House.

"He was doing sinful things with his tongue," Potter read, much to Black's amusement behind me. He was laughing, as James continued, "and I arched my back into him, his shoulder stifling the moans and gasps of --" At that point, blushing madly, I had taken my book back, and stomped out of the room, but not before dealing 'Mr. Prongs' a nice hard slap. And he deserved it. I was even glad when I saw him rubbing his cheek as I left.

But now, Black knew what kind of trash I read. Joy. I could have killed Potter. But now, it was dinner time. I could sneak down to the common room again, and no one would be there. And maybe later I could make Sirius understand.

I never expected to see him in the common room, snogging Julie Saunders on the couch. I felt a pang of jealousy that I had never expected, and decided to use my privileges as a prefect to break up the couple. I cleared my throat, hoping that they would hear me. They didn't. So I spoke, in my well-practiced clipped voice. "Mr. Black, Miss Saunders?"

The pair pulled apart, evidently recognizing my voice, or fearing that they had been caught in the act by Professor McGonagall. That was sort of the impression I aimed for, at any rate. But Sirius caught me off guard. He thought too quickly.

"What, Evans, do you want to join us? Or shall I just do sinful things with my tongue?" Black inquired, his tone completely innocent. But it was enough to make me blush a horrible shade of pink. How I despised my hair.

"Oh, no, Black," I replied, thinking fast, wondering what the hell I was thinking. "That's what you want to do. However, I'm not certain I can allow that sort of behavior. Oh, and I should be giving you both detention for this sort of thing," I continued, motioning to the interesting position they were in at the moment. "Now, I'm going to leave, and you each have five minutes to get down to the dining hall, or there will be consequences."

I stalked off, glad to find an excuse to leave. Still, I was fascinated by Black – I wondered what it would be like to be Julie Saunders, to drop my façade of perfection for a while and make out with a couple guys once in a while.

I had never had a boyfriend at Hogwarts before, thanks to James Potter and his tendency to be threatening towards anyone who so much as looked at me during class, much less spoke to me. He thought I was his damn property or something. And he had succeeded in eliminating my love life. There were very few who were not afraid of Potter, mostly because he was a bully. A bully with strong, loyal friends, at that. No one but Potter asked me out, and I always said no to the idiot because… Well, he was just Potter. I knew I had to be crazy to think that Black would go out with me when Potter had been hitting on me since about third year. But, if I intrigued him enough, I knew Sirius would do just about anything.

I was silent at dinner, watching the boy from a distance, waiting for him to meet my eyes.

It never happened, and I left the table some time later, disappointed.

---flipped---

I don't know what makes me do all these crazy things to her. You see, I think it must be that it's the only way that she'd ever give me a bit of attention. But I wish I could just be myself. But it hurts less to think that she hates someone who isn't really me. But then, maybe if I changed, she'd give a chance.

I've tried it before – I've tried it a hell of a lot this year. But no. Lily Evans will never give a damn about James Potter. Oh, and she now stares at my best friend at dinner. Someone tell me why girls are so complicated. I haven't even done anything to her. Well… Actually, I've been horrible. But only so that she'd pay attention to me. And now she's hitting on Padfoot so that I'll feel bad. Well, I guess it is my own fault, so I can't complain. Maybe I should just give up and find someone who would actually like me for what I pretend to be or whatever. I don't know why I've spent so long chasing after one girl.

But Lily Evans is incredible. And that is why a guy like me will never get to go out with her. I'm too normal. She needs someone extraordinary who will keep her intrigued for the rest of her life. And let's face it – I'm a creature of habit. I would bore her. Which is why someone like Sirius is perfect for her.

Tomorrow, I leave Hogwarts for the summer, and I am determined not to let myself think about her. I will find some other girl to distract myself with. And I will have fun this summer, no matter what.

A/N Okay, prologue! Yay! I have no idea where this is going yet, but I'm excited, and I think it'll be interesting to mess with their different viewpoints a bit, see how they change, etc. Review for me - I need ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, although a few more would have been nice... I hope this chapter will give you a better Idea of what the fic is about, really.**

Nearly a week after I got back home, I went to see Remus. I was bored, and I missed everyone from school, but mostly him, and someone I never would have expected – Mr. Sirius Black. Shocking, eh? So anyways, Remus and I went to Diagon Alley, where we ate lunch and walked around for a while. He was leaving with his family for France the following week, and I needed his advice… NOW.

"So, how are the guys doing?" I asked, innocently.

He seemed to get it immediately. Maybe it was the fact that I was blushing. Maybe it was just that Remus can read my mind at this point. "Oh, the usual. James got himself a girlfriend, and Sirius got himself ten or so. Although, apparently Sirius is really upset with his parents. They're making him go to this big Black Family Reunion later this month. And I don't know… Sirius doesn't like his family at all… But I guess you knew that."

"Oh, poor Sirius," I replied, feeling a pang of hurt for the poor guy. "You know, I wouldn't mind seeing him." I paused again, as Remus looked at me as if I was insane. "I think… I think I might like him."

"Really? Sirius?" Remus sounded shocked, I thought, and I smiled at him, as we kept walking down the endless cobblestone street.

"Yeah," I answered. "Merlin. I like Sirius Black. I'm screwed, aren't I?" I knew a hell of a lot about Sirius Black. I couldn't count the times I'd found him in a broom closet with a different girl, or the times the first years had sat up 'till midnight in the common room, talking about which one of them he was going to fall madly in love with. And he was a prankster. He was friends with James Potter. He was the type of boy I never would have expected to like in the least. But then, he did have a nice body, a nice face… great hair. He was aesthetically pleasing.

Remus just laughed. "Well, you know what? I'll drop a couple hints to him that you like him, and you should come to this party at Potter's on Saturday. It'll start about seven. Oh, and his parents will be there, so just tell your parents that if they ask. Oh, yeah. And just flirt with Sirius a little, and he'll probably ask you out. Oh, and wear something hot, and I'll try and keep James from drooling too much."

"I don't think that's possible," I retorted, laughing at his last remark. "But I'll see you there. Potter still lives in the same place, I assume," I continued, watching Remus nod. I had been there once before, on a garden tour. I hadn't expected it to be James Potter to greet me at the door and lead me through his mansion of a house, where his mirror told me I needed to lose a few kilograms. He was quick to tell the mirror to shut the hell up (only he used coarser language to do so) and leave me in the garden with the rest of the group. I suppose his parents didn't see him fly out his bedroom window on a broomstick half an hour later, when most of the backs were turned.

I was disappointed, but I had to leave – I had to get fitted for this awful taffeta dress that my dear sister was requiring me to wear at the wedding of the century. I knew it was costing both my parents and her fiancé, Vernon, a fortune. I hugged Remus goodbye, and disapparated. Within moments, I was back in my bedroom, where a copy of Cosmo laid open on my bed. What on earth was I going to wear to this party?

----flipped----

Okay, I don't get upset easily, right? And when I do, I don't really show it. But Remus came back from his rendez-vous with Evans. I was interested, sure, but Remus wouldn't really talk about it. Until I asked if they were going out. And then he got all pissed off at me and told me that Evans liked Sirius (in his super calm, why-on-earth-do-I-do-this voice) and that she was coming to my party on Saturday.

Sirius, of course, didn't believe Remus when he told him this. Lily Evans is the image of perfection – she doesn't go out with guys like us. But then, maybe she's craving danger. What I don't understand is why she went for Sirius – he's the worst of all of us. I would have thought that she would have gone out with Remus, only because they're always hanging out, and I don't know. I just would have thought that she would have gone out with him. I mean, I know she hates me, but at school, she's always telling off Sirius. And he's always disrespecting her. So I don't see why she would want to go out with him now.

So anyways, I was sort of mad. Evans preferred Sirius over me. That was when I decided I needed to find someone else to replace her. After all, when had Evans given me the slightest invitation to go after her? Well, loads of times, really, when she smiled at me at the hall, or when I surprised her by doing something nice and she would get all, 'Oh my God, you're not who I thought you were' on me. Without actually giving me anything tangible.

So, I was an idiot. (Hasn't changed much since then, let me tell you.)

So I was gonna change that. I was gonna go out tonight, find a hot girl, flirt with her like crazy, dance with her, whatever. And I was going to invite her to the party that Saturday. And piss Evans off. Or keep my mind off of her. Whatever.

* * *

Before the night of the party, I was going a little crazy. I wanted to know what would happen. I wanted Sirius to stop looking in the mirror, smiling, and giving himself the thumps up.

I don't think I even really believed Remus until Lily showed up, wearing a jean skirt and this low-cut black tank top. She was impossible to ignore, given the way she was flirting with Sirius. I could have sworn I saw them kissing in the corner later on, despite the half-lit atmosphere of my basement.

It wasn't until a little later that Annette arrived. She came up behind me, breathing a hello into my ear. She was tall – model tall, with this thick, wavy blonde hair that came halfway down her back. Right now, she had pulled it up into a loose bun, I noticed, as she let go of me, and I offered her a butterbeer. She accepted, smiling at me, licking her lips… We got to talking… I wasn't interested in anything she had to say, really. More in what she was (or rather, wasn't) wearing.

We danced for a while, eliminating the need to discuss anything for a while. She was a good dancer, and a great kisser. And I was forgetting about Evans and Sirius and all my other problems. No wonder Sirius never worried about anything. I could have the time of my life screwing girls I'd never care about. And I would never really worry about being rejected because these girls didn't matter to me. It was all perfect.

Finally, we left the dance floor, to get another drink. This time, I took a firewhiskey, as did she. And then she asked, "James, can I see your room? I mean, you've seen mine, so it's only fair…"

"Sure," I responded, letting my hand slip from her waist to her hip, letting her know just what she would be getting herself into if she was going up to my room.

She took my hand, and we left the basement without anyone noticing. And we went up to my room. I was certain I had that stupid grin on my face that Evans used to hate so much. But Annette, apparently, liked it. Because the moment the door was shut behind us, she was all over me. I had her pressed up against the wall, like I had done with so many other girls in broom closets, glad my tongue was as flexible as it was. And then she pulled away for long enough to nudge me towards the bed in the center of the room (the one against the wall belonged to Sirius). I went willingly, as her fingers attacked the buttons on my shirt, and I left a few marks on her neck.

Having gotten my shirt off, the girl pretty much attacked me. I figured she had to be either really drunk, really eager to get into my pants, or I had really nice abs (which I do, by the way).

After a few minutes, I heard a very familiar voice outside the room, but I ignored it, instead continuing to feel up this girl. I couldn't even think of her name at the time.

"Sirius, are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he replied, as the door opened. And the lights went on, and I saw Lily Evans and Sirius Black in the doorway. Lily, for one, looked furious, and Sirius looked almost proud. I was more worried about Lily at the moment.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. And it makes me write faster, trust me. It is rather disheartening, however, to read my email and see that only 2 people thought it was good enough to review. Please, tell me what to change!**

I don't think I've ever been angrier at James Potter, and that says a lot. Here I am, with Sirius Black. And it wasn't like I was actually going to do anything with Sirius. But then, I walk into a room, and I see James Potter having sex with some blonde bitch. I felt my face heat up, saw him stop kissing her, and sit up. She had her hands all over his chest, looked like she was trying to get his pants off as well. Finally, he coaxed her hands off him for a moment, and met my eyes. He didn't look sorry in the least.

That was when I reached for the closest thing in reach – turned out later it was some sort of quidditch trophy. I was going to **kill** her – whoever she was. However, there's a reason I'm not on the quidditch team. I threw the trophy, and you could hear the impact clearly when it collided with James' head. He was knocked backwards, blood spilling from his nose onto the sheets. I didn't feel bad until he didn't get up.

The blonde girl shrugged, and left, saying to Sirius. "Have him call me. Or, if you want, you can call me." She winked at him, and I wanted to kill her even more than I had before.

She left, shutting the door behind her, and I approached the spot where James was passed out, the blood still running down his chest. I felt bad, though – I had broken his trophy in two. Well, if his head was really that hard, he would be okay, I figured. I was still angry at him, and at that girl. I was mad that he would lower his standards like that. And I was mad that he hadn't bugged me all night to dance with him. Hell, he hadn't even asked me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me back towards Sirius. "He'll be okay," he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me forcefully. I heard a soft moan escape my mouth before doing a tongue trick I had learned just that year. It was one of those things that could make any boy go insane. It certainly worked with Sirius, because in a matter of seconds, it felt like, I was being pressed up against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed me. And kissed me. And kissed me.

And felt me up.

That was about when I started feeling like an idiot. I didn't even really know Sirius, and here he was – feeling me up in his bedroom. I found my way back onto the ground and pushed him away. "I like you, Sirius… but not that much. Besides, how do I know I can trust you until I get to know you?" It was sort of sneaky, but he accepted it.

"You wanna go out on Tuesday?" he asked, staring coolly down at me.

I had hoped he would ask – partly because he was hot, partly because I wanted to get back at James for sleeping with that girl without compromising my own morals. I'd just get as close as I possibly could without actually… doing it. I had to think about what I was doing here, in a bedroom with Sirius Black. Lily Evans wasn't supposed to do things like this. This was the sort of thing girls without morals did. Sirius Black was dangerous – he could convince any girl to sleep with him. Any girl. Maybe that was why he was so attractive to me.

"Sure. Send an owl with the details." So I walked downstairs and out of the house, disapparating home. I was a complete idiot – letting Sirius Black get that close to me. Hell, he probably thought I was easy or something. And what would James think? What did James think? Why hadn't he even asked me to dance that night? Why didn't he just come up to me and start dancing like he always did?

More importantly, why did he go for that blonde? James had always gone for the intelligent girls, the girls he would actually have a meaningful relationship with. What had changed to make him want to screw that slut?

------------------------------------------------flipped---------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning, I had a horrible headache, broken glass in my bed, and dried blood on my chest. And I didn't know why.

After a long shower and finding the shattered pieces of an old Quidditch trophy on my floor, and fixing it before I got glass in my feet, I went to find Sirius. He was in the basement, magically cleaning up the mess left over from the party.

"Hey, Sirius," I said, cleaning a stain off the ceiling, wondering idly how it had gotten there.

"Hey… Where'd you find that girl? And how'd you get her into bed with you?"

"Wait, what girl?" I freaked out for a second or so – I didn't remember doing anything with any girl the previous night. But then again, that might explain the broken glass… No, because Evans had thrown something at my head. That explained a lot.

"The girl who was in your bed!" Sirius was clearly annoyed at me for forgetting this girl, whoever she was.

"Was she pretty?" I asked, sort of curious. It was weird, though. I always remember the girls I sleep with. I don't know why I didn't really remember this one. I remembered kissing someone, but I couldn't quite recall what on earth her name was.

"Yeah, she was totally hot. Not your type, though. She didn't look intelligent enough for you."

"Uhuh," I said, still trying to figure out the girl's name. "She was the one with the long, blonde hair?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, repairing a broken vase that someone had obviously knocked over the previous night.

"Annette." That had been her name. Not that I cared about her name all that much. "I don't get it, though. Why did Evans get so upset with me for making out with her, if Evans hates me, and if she's sleeping with guys like you? I mean, that pretty much makes her a slut."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe she just likes being the center of attention. And I mean, I sleep around, but I guess I'd be mad if someone I liked was sleeping around."

"But that's my point. Evans doesn't like me. She's going out with you."

Remus walked in. "Yeah, because Sirius can sleep with a girl without getting knocked out."

They cracked up, and I left to make sure everything upstairs was the way my parents had left it. I didn't intend on letting them find out about this party.

Making myself a cup of coffee and some toast, I felt my brain starting to return to normal. I hated Lily Evans right now. Why did she make it her duty to make my life miserable? Hell, she wouldn't even let me sleep with someone else in order to distract myself from her. And then what does she do? She goes and screws Sirius. And throws stuff at my head when I start doing what she's been telling me to do for years. Well, Evans, I hope you're happy, because I finally got the fuck away from you.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I think I'm beginning to get a sense of the differences between Lily and James… Let me know what you all think. I still think I need to differentiate more between their writing/thinking styles… Any ideas? Please review.**


End file.
